forum_of_the_mutants_an_mr_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiara
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Tiara }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Tiara }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 7 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: N/A }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Female }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Black }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Greenish-grey }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 4'7"}} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: N/A }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: Form of King Midas' Touch }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Mutant}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: Neutral }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: N/A }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Tiara is a mutant with both mouse and dove DNA. She was created by Echoed Legends on December 7, 2014. Tiara is a known Key to Immortality and is currently under experimentation with Dr. Opal White. Appearance She is short, about 4"7', and delicate looking. Her hair is a dark black that reaches just above her shoulders and curls slightly. She has large greenish-grey eyes and light Indian skin. Tiara often wears a rose colored dress and leggings modified by her powers. Personality She's a very proud little girl. Tiara is also very polite and easy-going, most of the time calm due to her pride. She is very kind, caring for others more than she does for herself. She also is very intelligent and a little odd. She speaks for things either exactly the way they are or she pretends she is somewhere else. Tiara is often seen playing a game of 'pretend', first seen when she told ZigZag she was an explorer when she was caught wandering the halls in their brief interaction. Background She was mutated a little late in mutant standards, her father- who had just moved from India- handed her over when she was three thinking it was good for her and she'd be treated nicely and learn. Tiara quickly learned that this wasn't how things ran at the school. When her mutations developed and the school learned that anything she touched turned more valuable, they used her as their personal finance system, often overworking her. After the wall in the cage room collapsed, Tiara found that the whitecoats usually making sure she did her job had left the deal with the damage and she slipped out into the halls. Powers King Midas' Touch Tiara doesn't actually have King Midas' touch but it's quite similar. Anything she touches turns more valuable. This has never been shown through roleplay, only mentioned, but the idea is she could turn a cup into a silver chalice if she wanted. Flaws - Tiara is a pushover, she will do anything for people she likes. - She is prideful. - Often times, she will make up something in place of reality. Trivia * Tiara was mentioned in one of Nove's prompt responses: "Nove has pretty much been going with the flow," Tiara announced. "But she has made certain characters with the sole purpose of possibly getting killed... although some have gotten more involved with the plot as intended, they might still die. So, yeah, death." * She also made a second appearance in one of Nove's prompt responses when she was featured as the main character in an OC version of Rumpelstiltskin. * Tiara's theme song has been listed as Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day in reference to her first few appearances wandering the school hallways. * She has won the Most Adventurous category twice. * Tiara won Weirdest Mutation category one time. * The Rumpelstiltskin prompt she starred in was voted as Best Prompt Response once. Category:Nove's OCs Category:New Gen OCs Category:Keys to Immortality